<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【焉之】Sora by kirakei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389970">【焉之】Sora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakei/pseuds/kirakei'>kirakei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>r1se</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:46:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakei/pseuds/kirakei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【焉之】Sora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你在看什么呀？”<br/>焉嘉听见旁边传过来的声音没有说话，是夏芝芝，她的同桌。<br/>高中二年级的两个女孩坐同桌，夏芝芝发育的早，胸脯挺拔得像一座小丘，把制服的布料撑得鼓鼓囊囊的，她坐在焉嘉旁边对着镜子理头发，过了一会又转过头来看看焉嘉在干什么。<br/>“你在看什么啊？”<br/>她像是自言自语又像是在问焉嘉，但很快她又转回了头，“算了，反正我也听不懂”</p><p>夏芝芝有男朋友不是件秘密，街舞社的社长，隔壁班的姚琛，天天中午来门口等她去吃饭，其他女生偶尔会打趣她，她笑嘻嘻地也不恼，一蹦一跳地跑出去，还要回过头同大家说白白。<br/>夏天穿的制服短裙被她特地裁得高过膝盖，焉嘉坐在自己的座位上想，她好像能看见夏芝芝的内裤边。<br/>她撞见过夏芝芝和姚琛接吻，穿制服裙的女孩坐在课桌上，仰着头把手搭在男孩的肩上，她看见姚琛的手搂在夏芝芝的腰上暧昧的揉动。<br/>焉嘉手里捏着书本，体育课的自由活动时间，她只想找间没人的教室睡觉，而现在她站在这间教室门口，像是被施了定身咒一样动不了。<br/>她知道夏芝芝的腰摸上去是什么感觉，甚至她知道夏芝芝全身上下的每一块皮肤摸上去是什么感觉。<br/>住在隔壁的夏芝芝从小同她一起长大，她们总在一张桌子上写作业，有时候夏芝芝的爸爸妈妈不在家，夏芝芝就会在她家睡觉。<br/>“嘉嘉”<br/>已经发育了的夏芝芝裸着上身，三角形的布料挂在她的胸前，她头发乱糟糟的晃过来，“嘉嘉你帮我把扣子扣上”<br/>她一双眼睛瞪得大大的看着焉嘉，有点可怜兮兮的，“我看不到”<br/>焉嘉看着她的乳房——小小的乳房像小小的山丘在她的胸部隆起——我怎么没有？焉嘉想，她伸出手摸了摸，夏芝芝瑟缩了一下跳了起来。<br/>“哎呀！”<br/>她把焉嘉冰凉凉的手拍开，“好凉呀！”</p><p>写作业的时候夏芝芝会同她分享她的小秘密——单方面的，焉嘉不太会搭腔——她说喜欢隔壁的姚琛，觉得他长得很帅，他会跳舞好厉害，或者是今天的作业好难，“嘉嘉？你能不能把作业借我抄一下？”<br/>她可怜巴巴地趴在焉嘉的膝盖上，下巴枕着她往上望，看上去像个乖顺的小狗。<br/>“...好吧”<br/>焉嘉不会打断她或者拒绝她的小要求，但更多的时候她只是沉默地听夏芝芝在她耳边像只小鸟一样叽叽喳喳地说自己的小心事。<br/>她不知道自己应该去描述她的真实想法，焉嘉想，她其实很想打断夏芝芝然后告诉他，她一点都不想听夏芝芝说她有多喜欢姚琛。</p><p>她看见夏芝芝和姚琛接吻，看见姚琛把手放在夏芝芝的腰上，然后从她后面掀开来的衬衣下摆里探进去，她看见那个衬衣中间的鼓起的动作，她知道是姚琛解开了夏芝芝的内衣扣子。<br/>她没有站稳，鞋底在门槛上滑了一下，发出了一声刺耳的摩擦，于是她看见夏芝芝惊慌的抬起头看向她。<br/>然后她离开了。<br/>他们是情侣，焉嘉一边走路一边想，他们在做的是情侣之间会做的事情，那是正常的。<br/>她这样对自己说着，然后在走到厕所后忍不住进去哇地一下子吐了出来。</p><p>夏芝芝的粗神经在过去了一个星期之后才反应过来焉嘉不理她了，她们其实也并没有那么多的话要说，焉嘉总是在看书，而夏芝芝总是在一刻不停地动来动去和不同的人说话，她像只精力旺盛的小鸟在这个世界到处飞，所以当她终于想起来要回到自己原来的巢穴休息的时候她才会发现，焉嘉不理她了。<br/>“你干嘛不理我呀？”<br/>终于在一节体育课后夏芝芝在空教室前面堵到了拿着书准备去写作业的焉嘉。<br/>“没有”<br/>焉嘉说，“我要去写作业了”<br/>她歪着头看比她矮上一些的夏芝芝，“你不去上体育课吗？”<br/>夏季校服的布料太透了，焉嘉想，她能看见夏芝芝今天穿的是那件粉红色印着草莓图案的内衣，是她陪夏芝芝一块挑的。</p><p>在教室门口僵持了一会后，夏芝芝突然蹦上来抱住了焉嘉的脖子。<br/>“...你不要生我的气啦”<br/>小女孩软软的胸脯贴在焉嘉没怎么发育的胸前，她能闻到夏芝芝头发上传来的薄荷味洗发水的味道，焉嘉想，那是昨天她拆完封之后递给夏芝芝的。<br/>“我知道啦我以后上课一定认真听讲再也不抄你作业了好不好嘉嘉？你不要不理我呀！”<br/>埋在她颈子里撒娇的女孩声音软绵绵的，抬起看她的眼睛湿漉漉的，很难让人说不，所以焉嘉只是看着她并不说话。<br/>你看，夏芝芝从来都不知道焉嘉到底是为什么会生气。<br/>所以她把她的手腕抓住，穿运动裤的焉嘉走在前面，夏芝芝的裙角飘得像只在春天的花丛里纷飞的蝴蝶，她被焉嘉拉着跑起来。</p><p>焉嘉把夏芝芝拉进了体育馆的厕所里，平常从来不会有学生过来的卫生间里干净又明亮，夏芝芝被吓得有点愣住了，看着焉嘉把门给锁了起来。<br/>“芝芝”<br/>她听见焉嘉喊她的名字，比她高了一个头的女孩其实从年龄上来说是她的妹妹，可她从来都是被照顾的那一个。<br/>“芝芝”<br/>焉嘉又在喊她的名字，夏芝芝小声地嗯了一声然后就被焉嘉亲了一下。<br/>“你干嘛呀？”<br/>焉嘉的吻和姚琛的吻不一样，和她之前所有谈过的男朋友的吻都不一样，她的吻要更轻、更香...怎么说呢？夏芝芝有点愣神地想，“你干嘛亲我呀？”<br/>焉嘉没有回答她。<br/>她只是搂着夏芝芝的腰，像是在诱哄她一样让她自己坐上了洗手台的池子上。<br/>裙子太短了，夏芝芝想，她的屁股只隔着一层内裤贴在光洁的台面上，冰冰凉的。<br/>焉嘉的手搭在她的大腿上，夏芝芝想，可她并没有觉得很想笑——不像同姚琛接吻的时候他总是摸她的腰，然后她就会控制不住地笑起来，“咯咯咯”的笑起来。<br/>可是焉嘉放在她大腿上的手并不让她觉得难受，她只在她的手伸进她的两腿之间时有点被硌到地挪动了一下她的屁股，而这似乎是更加方便了焉嘉的手往更深的地方探去。<br/>“夏芝芝”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>她都不知道焉嘉这么会接吻，夏芝芝想，难道是从书上学来的吗？怪不得焉嘉一天到晚都在看书。<br/>“你该减肥了芝芝”<br/>她捏了捏夏芝芝的腰，白玉一样的皮肤又脆弱的像是豆腐，只是被揉捏了几下就留下了一道道的红印。<br/>但焉嘉完全没有要收手的意思，直到夏芝芝的腰完全被掐红了她才松开。<br/>现在这上面留下的都是她的痕迹了。<br/>她揉捏着夏芝芝的胸脯，前扣式的内衣很轻松就被解开，乳房像是迫不及待地从蕾丝布料的束缚里挣脱出来，充满引诱意味的送进她的手里。</p><p>圆润又饱满的屁股被蕾丝的内裤包裹住，揭开来就是另外一个秘密的花园，粉红色的花蕾散发着暖意与香气在邀请着人来观赏其中的美景。<br/>夏芝芝靠在焉嘉的身上——她几乎是挂在焉嘉的身上了，她的脑子里像是要煮沸了的牛奶，一刻不停的在咕嘟咕嘟地冒泡。<br/>“我好热呀嘉嘉”<br/>她小声地、含混的、带着浓重的鼻音对焉嘉说道，“你热不热呀？”<br/>她看见焉嘉的额角有亮晶晶的汗珠，于是她无师自通地伸出舌头去舔掉她下巴上快要落下的汗珠。<br/>她听见焉嘉陡然变粗重了的喘息，高个子的女生看着她的时候眼睛澄澈的像是一汪看得见底的清泉，她在里面看见自己，头发乱糟糟的披下来的、连红通通的自己。<br/>焉嘉的手还在她的身体里面，夏芝芝扭了扭腰，“还要嘛”<br/>她又凑过去吻焉嘉的脸，像小时候表达我最喜欢你了那样，一口一口轻轻地亲在焉嘉的脸上，“我最喜欢嘉嘉啦，不要生我的气了嘛”</p><p>夏芝芝的白色内裤挂在脚踝上，随着动作一摇一晃，而现在她一点也不觉得冷了。</p><p>街舞社的社长莫名其妙就被甩了，郁闷地连着几天没去上体育课。<br/>终于他去上课的时候迎面碰见夏芝芝抱着一个女生的脖子似乎在同她说些什么，走过她们的时候姚琛加快了点步伐，不管怎么说遇见前女友是件让人郁闷的事，不过夏芝芝一点都没有看到，她正在认认真真地亲焉嘉的耳垂。<br/>“嘉嘉我已经亲了你好几下啦”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“那...今天的作业能不能再借我抄一下呀？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>